Someone to Love Me
by C.Queen
Summary: Momiji will risk everything to be happy, to find the person who will love him and perhaps heal the heart of the person Momiji cares for most.
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my original characters. Enjoy ^- ^  
  
A Simple Letter  
  
Eighteen year old Momiji Soma sat on the grass and looked around him, simply enjoying the lovely weather as he appreciated the silence of the garden and its beauty. He wished that he could stay there for hours just simply watching but he'd promised to go and pick up Tohru at his Papa's building and the sun was beginning to set indicating he should be going. Tohru was getting off early that day since some sort of party was being held at the building because one of Papa's people was retiring. Tohru and the other cleaning ladies were being given half the night off with pay for helping with the decorations and Momiji couldn't wait to see it all since Tohru had told him all about it. He'd bet they'd made the conference room look really beautiful. Getting up he stuck his hands in his pockets as he headed out of the garden, whistling a tune under his breath as he walked, a pretty young man in loose black pants and a white polo shirt with bright yellow stripes all over it. He'd convinced Kyou and Yuki to let him pick Tohru up though both had volunteered, they hadn't even argue when he'd asked, probably because they figured that he wanted it as an excuse to see his family possibly. Which was the truth, though he wouldn't admit it, then they'd feel sorry for him.  
  
"Momiji, are you going to pick up Tohru?" Hatori's voice came and Momiji turned to see Hatori coming towards him from where ever he'd been. Momiji smiled brightly at him and it was completely genuine as he changed direction slightly to meet Hatori half way. Though Momiji didn't think he showed it Hatori was one of his favorites and despite the fact that Hatori had been the one to erase his mother's memory Momiji didn't hold it against him and preferred his company above the other older members of the zodiac.  
  
"Yes, I was on my way right when you called me, Hatori." Momiji said with a beaming smile in the doctor's direction, curious as to why he'd been stopped, especially since he was pretty sure he'd told Hatori that he'd be picking up Tohru soon and he doubted the doctor had sought him out to remind him. "Is there something you need me to do or deliver for you?"  
  
"No, just remember to stay out of your family's way, Momiji." Hatori said with a serious look in his eyes and stance as he gave the young man his full attention. As much as he hated to have to give this speech it was important. "Perhaps your mother has blinded herself to your resemblance to her but others are not and will ask questions that your father will not want to have to answer."  
  
"I know, Hatori. I'll just go in, see the decorations and then walk Tohru to her house before coming straight home again." Momiji said, his smile a little less brilliant as he hung his head ever so slightly. When he was younger he'd been able to hide it so well but as he got older it seemed to hurt more instead of less, the way it should. To get these lectures, to have it thrown in his face again and again that he wasn't allowed near his family when they were all together. "I won't be long, don't worry, they won't see me." Momiji said forcing cheer into his voice as he made himself beam with good will.  
  
"All right, I know you will." Hatori said and wished he knew what to say to the boy. Even Kyou and Hiro, neither of them the most observant when it came to emotion had commented that there was something off about Momiji lately and the whole family was getting worried though none had been able to figure out exactly what had triggered Momiji's usual sunny moods to go occasionally tarnished. For most people that wouldn't be unusual but for Momiji it was very, very strange. "I was thinking perhaps after you got back you might care to join me in my rooms. I recently purchased an American board game that I thought we could try, it will help improve your math skills as well as your English. If you're interested."  
  
"That would be great." Momiji said truly thrilled at the idea. He loved board games, especially ones that he'd never played before and he just loved spending time with Hatori period. "I'll hurry back then and we can get started. I'll even stop at one of the stores on the way back and get us some popcorn!"  
  
"That would be nice." Hatori agreed with a nod, pleased that the boy had agreed to join him for the game. "Be careful, I'll be in my office working until you get back."  
  
"I will. Later, Hatori." Momiji said then with a wave good bye headed out of the garden and on his way to pick up Tohru.  
  
"You know you didn't have to come pick me up, Momiji; Yuki and Kyou worry too much about me." Tohru said with a bright smile on her face as she and Momiji stood in the room the party was going to be in and appreciated the decorations. Not that they really helped but Momiji had brought his sunglasses with him and looked very weird since he'd tipped them enough so that he could see the decorations well but not show off his eyes.  
  
"I don't mind, Tohru. Wow this looks so great, you guys did such a great job." Momiji said as he spun around again to take everything in again, really happy with how the room looked. "Wow I bet this is going to be an awesome party, it's really too bad we can't stay but it's still really great just to see it all."  
  
"Yeah, it is." Tohru said as she watched him, her heart bleeding for him as she fought back the tears that always threatened to surface when she thought about what it must be like for him. True most of the members of the zodiac didn't have parents and that was bad enough but how must Momiji feel being so close to them and yet being unable to connect with them. "So I guess we better be heading, the guys will be worried if I'm late getting back."  
  
"Yeah, lets head out. Hatori and I are going to try out this new board game he bought and I can't wait to give it a try. Maybe if he'll let me I'll bring it over sometime and we can all play it, odds are that more then two can play anyway since most board games are like that." Momiji said as they headed out of the room and down the hallway. "It's from America too so it should be really interesting, since odds are no ones ever played it before."  
  
"Momiji." Someone called out and Momiji and Tohru turned to see his little sister Momo rushing towards them in a frilly pink dress, bows in her hair and looking like a little princess Momiji thought with a sigh, wishing that he could say that the beautiful princess was in fact his sister, rather then just another relative.  
  
"Hi, Momo, what's up? Are you all ready for the party? I bet it will be a lot of fun and you look just like a princess in that dress. Shouldn't you be getting ready to greet the guests with your parents?" Momiji said as he beamed at his sister when she came to a stop in front of them, looking at him in a way that made him slightly uncomfortable. He sometimes got the feeling that she knew more then she ever let on about what his real connection to her was. If she did then that could be a complication though he wished a great deal that she could know.  
  
"I need to talk to you, alone." Momo said as she nodded to Tohru then grabbing his hand dragged him away towards a group of offices. Surprised Momiji let her drag him into one of the offices and close the door behind them before locking it behind them so that no one could come in and interrupt them or overhear.  
  
"What is it, Momo? Is something the matter?" Momiji asked as he looked at her with a puzzled face. Why on earth had she done this?  
  
"Momma has a younger sister in North America, she's twenty seven and she and Momma had a big fight soon after Momma married Papa. She's been writing to Momma trying to bridge the gap though, trying to make up but Momma's refusing to write her back. My aunt's name is Justine but Papa says she prefers to be called J.D. and I overheard him say to Uncle Kureno that he wished Momma had been more like J.D. because she was tough and could have handled the Soma curse much better then Momma. He said that J.D. is a really nice woman and that she reminded him a lot of you, that most people could mistaken you for being hers since you look and act so much alike." Momo said looking at him pointedly and in that moment Momiji knew for sure that his sister had figured out or overheard enough to know who he was and possibly what had happened to cause things to be the way they were. "J.D. sent me a letter too because she said she'd like to get to know her sister's child at least. Momma forbid me to write to her though." Momo then reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded envelope and held it out to her older brother. "This is the envelope it came in, Momma told me to get rid of it. Would you get rid of it for me? I have to go before Momma and Papa miss me."  
  
Momiji stared at it and then it hit him like a ton of bricks as he stared at the envelope in her hand. The envelope would have her return address on it. The mailing address of his aunt, his Momma's younger sister. And..and his Papa thought that unlike his Momma his aunt would be able to handle the curse placed upon him. Reaching out with a hand that shook slightly Momiji took the envelope from her and nodded his head absently before looking his sister straight in the eye. "Sure, Momo. I'll take care of it for you."  
  
"Thanks, Momiji. I appreciate it." Momo said with a bright smile, glad to see that he understood. "Well I better be going and Tohru will be waiting for you." Turning around his sister unlocked the door and held it open for him. Stuffing the envelope into his pocket Momiji walked out of the room and returning his sister's wave good bye watched her hurry towards the party, waving at Tohru as she passed the other girl who returned the wave before hurrying over to Momiji.  
  
"Momiji? What did she want?" Tohru asked as she looked at her friend worriedly. Momiji looked..stunned and she was worried that something bad had happened. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Tohru, I'm fine. She just wanted to tell me something, nothing all that important, nothing to worry about anyway. We better be heading shouldn't we? Everyone will worry if we're really late getting back and besides the guest are starting to arrive and we're not suppose to be hanging around here." Momiji said as the shocked look went out of his face and was replaced by a look of pure joy, looking as excited as a small child before a big festival. "Lets go okay?"  
  
"Okay." Tohru said with a confused look though she was happy to see that Momiji was happy. Well whatever had happened couldn't be all that bad since it had made him so happy after he'd recovered from the shock of whatever it was that Momo had said to him. "Let's go."  
  
Five days later  
  
Momiji sat in the shade of one of the large trees in the compound and stared down at his most prized possession, the envelope. In the last five days he'd tried countless times to write a letter to his aunt but in order to do that he needed to explain his situation and that wasn't something to do in a letter. Besides it could fall into wrong hands or she might not believe it and think it was some sort of joke or prank. What he needed to do was tell her face to face, to meet her in person. Momo had said that their Papa had said that his aunt looked just like him which meant that she must look a lot like Momma. What would it be like to have an aunt that looked just like Momma but would accept him and not turn away from him? Why was it that his aunt would be able to handle his curse but not his own mother?  
  
"Momiji, what are you doing?" Kisa asked as she broke through his thoughts as she sat down beside him quietly, picking the envelope from his side and looking at it before he could stop her. "Why do you have a letter addressed to Momo, Momiji?" Kisa asked when she saw who it was for, looking at Momiji with a concerned look.  
  
"She gave it to me, you have to promise not to tell anyone about it, Kisa." Momiji said as he grabbed the wrist that held the letter though his hold was gentle and not threatening. His tone very serious he looked at her pleadingly. "Promise me."  
  
"I won't tell anyone." Kisa said carefully, as she took the envelope in her other hand and handed it back to him, curious when he took the letter back as though the envelope was a priceless treasure to him. "Why is the envelope so important, Momiji? I promise I won't tell anyone about it."  
  
"It-if I tell you-you can't tell anyone, Kisa and I mean anyone. You can't tell your mother or Tohru or even put it in your diary. If anyone found out they'd take it away from me and I'd get in a lot of trouble do you understand?" Momiji said as he looked at her intently. He was likely better off keeping this to himself but he needed to talk to someone and Kisa would understand and give him good advice.  
  
"I swear on my life that I won't tell anyone, Momiji. May I turn into a tiger permanently if I tell anyone." Kisa said taking his left hand in her right since she was sitting on his left. Even at sixteen when most girls her age were usually very bubbly and active Kisa had remained rather quiet and reserve which made her the ideal person to confine in because you could trust her to hold your secrets and not tell anyone.  
  
"Okay." Momiji said after a moment. "I have an aunt on my mother's side who's been trying to get in contact with my Momma and Momo but my Momma won't have anything to do with her and forbid Momo from communicating with her too. Momo gave me the envelope from her letter because my aunt's return address is on it. So if I wanted to I could write her."  
  
"And since your mother won't talk to her she wouldn't ever have to know about who you really are." Kisa said as she followed along, her surprise evident on her face. She'd had no idea that Momiji's mother had a sister and the fact that Momiji might finally be able to connect with that side of the family was great-but what if something went wrong? "Momiji, you do realize all the things that could go wrong with this, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I do." Momiji said with a sigh as he leaned back against the tree, knowing in his heart what he meant to do. There was bound to be consequences, quite likely painful ones but he'd known pain before and was willing to take it in exchange for what he might possibly gain if he did. "But I don't intend to write to her, Kisa."  
  
"You don't? Then what are you planning to do?" Kisa asked curiously as she looked over at him with a questioning look in her eye. She'd assumed that that was what he'd intended to do but it would appear that she'd been mistaken.  
  
"I'm going to go to Toronto and meet her face to face." Momiji said as he smiled bravely and determinedly at Kisa. "I'm going to leave here for a couple of weeks and meet her. Even if she doesn't want me or throws me out at least I'll have met her and will have no regrets or what ifs. And if she does want me....then it will be worth whatever punishment Akito decrees for me." 


	2. We're Off To See Canada

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and original characters. Copying of any kind without my permission will result in your family and your family's families to be cursed for a thousand years.

We're Off To See Canada

Momiji wasn't an idiot, he knew what he was risking but he'd made up his mind and nothing was going to stop him from following through. They could do whatever they wanted to him when he came back or they found him but he was going to-had to meet her first. He wished that he could tell Hatori where he was going instead of leaving the vague letter he'd left for Hatori about going away for a little while and promising to call him later. But Hatori would have had to tell on him and Momiji wouldn't have put Hatori in that situation for the world. Wearing all black Momiji slipped out of the Soma compound and looking around carefully headed down the street, his ears straining for the sound of anyone approaching. He was almost to the end of the block when a figure stepped out of the shadows, nearly giving Momiji a heart attack before he recognized the figure in front of him. "Kisa! What are you doing outside of the compound at this hour? It's not safe for you to be out this late."

"It's not safe for you either, Momiji." Kisa pointed out quietly and Momiji's eyes widened when he realized that had a large backpack over one shoulder and that she was dressed exactly like him, all in black with a large black hat that covered most of her hair and shaded her eyes from view. She looked like something out of a spy movie only she was too small and delicate looking to really pull it off with any real success Momiji thought with a grin.

"Why on earth are you dressed like that? What are you up to?" Momiji asked though he had a sinking feeling that he already knew from her attire and the backpack, similar to the one he had on his back. He had told her when he was going to leave after all and he doubted she'd stuck off the compound for a little stroll around the block.

"I'm going with you to Canada, Momiji." Kisa said in a that's that tone of voice with a small smile on her delicate features. "You can't go by yourself and your my friend as well as my cousin, I wouldn't be much of a friend if I just stood by and let you do this alone now would I? Besides their safety in numbers and two heads are always better then one."

"But Kisa, you know what Akito will do to you if you come with me. He's always harder on the women and he's sent you to the hospital once already, I couldn't bear it if you got hurt because of me." Momiji said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'd rather not go then go knowing I was putting you at risk. Besides think of all the things that could go wrong."

"I never go anywhere and I never do anything, Momiji." Kisa said with a sad tone of voice, as she looked up at him, her hands loose at her sides. "I'm like a tiger trapped in a cage here, even if it is a nice cage it's still a cage. I want to see and do things but I won't as long as I'm under Akito's thumb like everyone else. I know the risks and I'll take them for the chance to be normal for once, to go to a place where no one knows me and I can simply be Kisa, instead of one of the cursed Somas. Please let me come with you, Momiji, let me have this one taste of freedom before the door to my cage is shut forever."

"Well it will be nice to have someone to talk to on the flight there, it's a long one." Momiji said with a smile that widened when his cousin threw herself into his arms, the two hugging the other tightly. He couldn't deny her this and in truth he wanted her there for support as he faced the unknown. "I got us a ride on one of Papa's associates company planes. I told him that a friend of mine who had moved there was very ill and that I had to go visit. The man even gave me a discount cause I was related to Papa."

"Then lets go." Kisa said with a nod and taking her cousin's hand the two continued to walk down the block towards the taxi Momiji had arranged to pick him up five blocks away.

"Wow." Momiji said as the two stood in the airport after getting off the plane and retrieving their stuff. They sat in chairs sipping some pop as they stared at the guidebook Momiji had seen in one of the gift shops and had purchased to help them out on their trip. "Look how big that tower is, we definitely have to go there and see it, right Kisa?"

"Yeah, then we can say we were in the tallest building in the world." Kisa said with a grin as she looked over his shoulder at all the bright pictures and advertisements littering the pages. "And look at all these other places to go and see. The Royal Ontario Museum looks very interesting too. I bet they have lots of interesting exhibits and things to see."

"Yeah, its good thing we had to learn English otherwise I have a feeling we'd get lost around here very easily." Momiji joked with a grin before finishing off the rest of his pop. "So what do you say we head out and see about finding a hotel to stay in and then doing some sightseeing before supper. We'll go and try and find my aunt tomorrow, give us time to get our feet and see a bit of this city."

"Sounds like a plan." Kisa agreed as she finished hers off and together the two slugged their backpacks over their shoulders and headed out towards the exit. Stepping out they looked around then tried to figure out how on earth they were going to get a taxi. Everyone was lobbying for them and Momiji wasn't quite sure how to go about getting one without butting in on someone else.

"You two look a little lost and confused, can I help you with anything?" Turning their heads Momiji smiled widely at the girl who looked to be a little older then them. She was slightly shorter then him with long, curly brown and an elfish face with pretty green eyes. She was wearing a red T-shirt and blue jeans, a backpack over one shoulder like them and had a suitcase at her feet.

"Yes you could thanks. How do you get one of these taxis to stop so that you can get in without getting trampled like a bug?" Momiji said with a laugh as he beamed at her, full of good will and cheer. He was just so excited to be here, nothing could bring him down now. There were people everywhere and Momiji was having a blast just watching everyone and wondering where they were from or where they were going to and why. 

"Hey you have a Japanese accent, is that where you're from?" The girl asked and when they nodded she beamed back at them. "That is so cool, I'd love to go there sometime, I've heard it's a really cool place. I'm Angelica Preston but everyone calls me Angel, cause I'm not." The girl identified as Angel said with a laugh. "If you want we can share a cab, mine should be here any minute and I don't mind sharing at all. I know how hard it is, especially around here if you're not prepared to fight for one and we Canadians are hockey people, you two wouldn't stand a chance."

"We'd appreciate it a lot thanks." Momiji said as he held out his hand to Angel, glad that at least that problem was solved relatively easily. "I'm Momiji Soma and this is my cousin Kisa Soma. We're pleased to meet you, Angel. And isn't Canada suppose to be the most peaceful country in the world."

"I'm pleased to meet you too and that's what they say, but one should never believe everything you hear, not a good idea." Angel said with a happy smile as she took his hand and shook it, then shook Kisa's who smiled at her shyly. There was nothing Angel loved to do more then make new friends and these two seemed very nice. The guy was cute too though Angel figured that he was too young for her and she wasn't much for blondes anyway. "Is this your first time here in Toronto or do you have relatives here that you're visiting?" 

"I'm here to visit my aunt on my mother's side, we've never met actually so I'm kinda nervous." Momiji said with a wry look as he chatted with his new friend, glad that fate had decided to send Angel their way. She seemed really nice and reminded him of Tohru though this girl seemed to have touches of Kyou in her to make her a bit less clueless then Tohru. "Kisa's coming along for moral support and to see the sights. She's never been out of Japan before and there's a lot to see around here according to this guide book."

"Well then you picked a great place to start you're travelling, Kisa." Angel said kindly, sensing that the other girl was shy and un use to socializing much. "This is the best country in the whole world if I do say so myself, I've lived here since the day I was born and can't imagine living anywhere else. Well I suppose I could imagine it but it would take a lot to get me to leave it. I just flew in from California, my dad's down there and I gotta say as nice as the beaches and everything were I missed home big time. I bet you feel the same way about where you live huh? And by the way I just have to ask, is that your real eye colour? It's so cool, just like a cat's. I wish my eyes were like that, mine are just boring green and I would kill to have eyes your colour. I bet all the girls are jealous of you."

"They're my natural colour, I don't think anyone is jealous of them though." Kisa said with a blush, she never got complimented on her eyes outside of the family and it was a surprise that anyone could think that they were anything but weird and strange. And she didn't think that Angel was just being nice about it, she seemed to really mean it. "Japan has a lot of great qualities but I think I would like to travel and live elsewhere, if only for a while." Kisa added with a warmer smile, liking their new friend more and more. It would appear that Canada had some very nice people in it. 

"Well here's out cab, he's the dad of a friend of mine and he'll give us a discount." Angel said with a wide smile as she waved at the driver who pulled up to the sidewalk as close as he could get to them. Waving him to stay in the taxi she motioned for him to pop the trunk. Before she could stop him Momiji had picked up her suitcase for her and quickly the three teens loaded their backpacks into the trunk along with her suitcase. Climbing in so that Momiji was in between them the three we're ready to get going. "Hello Mr. Anderson. These are my new friends Momiji and Kisa and they need rides too. Where did you guys say you were staying by the way?"

"We don't know where we're staying yet. We figured that we'd get a taxi to Madison then look around for a good hotel to stay at." Kisa piped up as she buckled her seat belt. 

"Madison huh? I know just the place then." Mr. Anderson said cheerfully as he pulled away from the curb and started driving down the driveway that would lead to the freeway. "So Angel, have a nice time with your dad then?"

"Nope, but then again I wasn't really expecting to." Angel said with a shrug before turning to her friends to explain. "My parents are divorced and I live here with my mother normally. My visits with him aren't normally the greatest since we tend to fight a lot. Do you guys get along with yours?"

"I get along with my Papa and sister really well..my momma and I aren't really close though." Momiji said with a sad smile that brightened though as he recovered his composure. "But I live with a lot of my relatives close by and we're one big family together."

"I get along with my mother, I've never met my father." Kisa said with a shrug as though it were no big deal when it actually was to her. Her mother never talked about her father and Kisa had a lot of questions but she never asked them. It hurt her mother when she did and Kisa wouldn't hurt her for all the money in the world. "I don't have any siblings, but a lot of cousins which makes up for it. My cousin Haru is kinda like a big brother I suppose or at least he acts like one." Kisa added as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm an only child, I always wanted siblings though. But I suppose there are obvious benefits to being an only child as well." Angel said with a laugh at the look on Kisa's face. "Anyway either of you got a piece of paper and something to write on?" 

An hour later Momiji and Kisa were both in their rooms, connected by a door between them and ready to go out exploring. Angel had given them her number and e-mail address and the two had promised to get together with her sometime before they had to go. After freshening up they headed out to see a bit of the city and get something to eat.

"That's so strange, I wonder where Momiji and Kisa went off to." Tohru said as she sat on the back porch with Kyou, Shigure and Yuki. She'd gone over to visit Kisa to see if she wanted to go to the market with her only to find that Kisa had gone off to spend the day with Momiji somewhere. It was strange though because neither of them had said where they were going or even that they were going to anyone. 

"Yes, I was talking to him yesterday and he didn't mention anything, they must have put it together at the last minute, Ms. Honda." Yuki said with a shrug as he looked over at her, wishing she wouldn't worry so. Even if Momiji had concocted some crazy scheme Kisa was more then capable of reining him in. "I'm sure her mother will call any minute to say that Kisa's home, you shouldn't worry."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right." Tohru said with a beaming smile that faded just a bit as she looked out towards the trees. "It's just that Momiji's been acting sort of weird and I don't know-I just have a bad feeling about all this."

"Yeah, Bunnyears has been a bit off but he'd never put Kisa in any trouble." Kyou said with a shrug, not showing that he was the least bit concerned though he was. He'd noticed that Momiji seemed to be up to something and he just had a bad feeling that whatever it was it wasn't good. "Besides despite how he use to dress and being blonde the kid ain't that stupid."

"Kyou." Tohru said with a smile, shaking her long brown hair at him.

"Both Kisa and Momiji are very smart, I'm sure that there's nothing to worry about and that those two will be quite surprised at all the fuss everyone is making." Shigure said with a smirk as he watched the trio, as was his habit. Live entertainment that didn't cost him a cent Shigure thought with a slightly wider grin.

"Yuki, Shigure! Kyou, Tohru!" A voice came and seconds later Haru came running in. panting from running so much. "Kisa and Momiji have run away!"


	3. Allies and Enemies

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot. I hope that you're enjoying my fic and I hope you'll review since I don't continue fics as a rule unless there are people actually reading it since as you'll see from my profile I have way too many active fics -- anyway thanks for reading and have a great day. 

Magical Touch 

Looking at the large building Momiji rechecked the address then sure they were at the place walked up the steps with Kisa's hand tightly in his as they approached his aunt's residence bright and early the morning after they'd arrived. A doorman waiting at the door Momiji wondered if his aunt would see him at all or if the doorman would even let him through to see her. He was dressed in tanned slacks and a sky blue shirt while Kisa wore a pretty pink sundress with green trim. Nervous Momiji was as jumpy as a..well a rabbit. 

"Well I'll be, you have to be here to see J.D. young squire." The doorman said breaking into a warm smile that had Momiji and Kisa inwardly sighing with relief. The doorman was a jolly looking person and he looked like he was happy to see them. "There's no doubt about it, the looks are too similar. So how are you related to J.D. if you don't mind me asking? I recall she mentioned she had a sister but I thought J.D. said there was only a girl." 

"Well I do have a younger sister, that's who she was probably referring to. I'm the oldest, my name is Momiji Sohma and this is my cousin Kisa. We're here to see my aunt please." Momiji said, holding the fact that he obviously resembled his aunt to his heart. He looked like his mother but the thought that he looked like someone in his family, someone who might actually want him was a thrilling idea. 

"Well it is very nice to meet both of you but I'm afraid J.D. isn't here at the moment." The doorman said with a regretful look on his face. "She headed out an hour ago to go to her store likely. You could catch her there likely. Do you know where it is?" The doorman asked politely then when they shook their heads he smiled at them warmly. "Well then let old Albert see to it that you get there." Albert said as he walked with them down to the curb and soon had hailed a cab driver. "Now these two want to go to Magical Touch." Albert informed the man then gave the man careful instructions how to get there as the two climbed into the back. Waving them off the two waved back to Albert as he disappeared from view. 

Arriving at a stop as the cab driver pulled up to the sidewalk Momiji quickly paid him after a brief struggle with the different kind of money but the driver was nice enough to help him and give him a quick lesson in case anyone tried to take advantage of the kids. Thanking him the two got out and waved the cab driver away before turning around to face the store that proclaimed itself to be Magical Touch in green flowing script writing. Walking over to the display windows Momiji felt his eyes go wide as he realized his aunt was involved in mystical and magical stuff. The windows displayed books on herbs, witchcraft, spells and all sorts of other things you'd expect in a shop that specialized in magic. There was even a crystal ball along with hunks of different color and sized crystals. "This is great..if she really believes in this stuff." Momiji said excitedly as he squeezed Kisa's hand. "I mean if she believes in witches and warlocks then why wouldn't she believe and be handle someone in her family being cursed!" 

"Don't get your hopes up, Momiji." Kisa said cautiously, not wanting him to get his hopes up only to have them dashed like they were nothing. "We haven't even met her yet." 

"Well we're about to." Momiji said as he stared at the store then suddenly he realized he was a paralyzed by fear at the thought that Kisa was right and he was about to be rejected and treated like a monster again. It was only with Kisa's hand firmly in his and her slight tugging that had them onto the stoop then into the store. It smelled great, like a forest after a good rain so that everything smelled cleaner and bolder some how. There were shelves and shelves or merchandise full of anything from statues of dragons and wizards to books on massage techniques and gardening. Walking around they saw that one corner was like a sitting area full of large pillows and beanbag chairs to sit on and relax as you looked through a book or rested after a hard hour of hard-core shopping as the sign proclaimed in neat handwriting inviting people to sit down and rest. Hearing the sound of footsteps the two turned to see a girl walking towards them dressed completely in black, her long red hair catching fire in the light streaming from the windows. Her eyes were blue pools and Kisa had a flash to think that she could easily picture this woman as a gypsy in another life like Esmerelda in the Hunchback of Notre Dame. 

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, I was distracted by...well look at you." The redhead said as she tilted her head thought fully to the side. "The rabbit holding hands with the tiger...I saw you two coming in my dreams..but I never imagined that the rabbit would be J.D.'s nephew. Interesting, very interesting. And where is the dragon to watch over you or has he not realized that the two of you have left his care?" 

"Ahhh..are you psychic? How did you?" Momiji said with his blue eyes nearly as wide as saucers. How could she have possibly known to call them the rabbit and the tiger, to know about Hatori? 

"I'm a witch to your aunt's healer." The woman said with a rich and charming laugh at the looks on their face. "You have both been cursed though through no action of your own. It haunts you and has costed you much happiness since you were no more then babes. And you young rabbit come here in fear that J.D. will turn her back to you as your mother once did..but there is no reason to fear. I know that she will welcome you with open arms, it is her way. I'm Tanya by the way. And your names would be? I'm, good but I'm not that good." The woman added with a saucy wink. 

Blinking at her, not quite sure what to make of the woman at all Momiji decided he was talking to an honest to God witch and wasn't that just something? "My..my name is Momiji and this is my cousin Kisa. How did you..how did you know we were cursed? Did you see it in your dream that you mentioned seeing us coming in?" 

"There's is an aura around me that tell me, as well as what I can see in your eyes." Tanya said as she walked closer and lifting both her hands cupped each of their chins to look into them closer. "But things will get better, I have seen it and I am very rarely wrong. And you've come to see J.D. But she's not in right now, she went to do some quick errands but she'll be here in a half an hour or so. Why don't you two take a seat or look around until then. Oh and expect people to swarm over to you, Momiji. J.D.'s well known by all our regular customers and you look too much like her for them not to come over to comment on the likeness and ask you about yourself." Tanya said with a laugh then looked up when two people walked into the room and were looking a little lost and nervous. "Duty calls." Tanya said with a smile. "The one on the right is trying to convince her boyfriend that he should ask her to marry him and wants to see if we sell love potions." Tanya said rolling her eyes before walking over to assist the two ladies who looked pleased and yet a little weary. 

"She seems nice..do you think she's really a witch?" Kisa said as she moved slightly closer to her cousin, a little unsure and weary of all this and yet fascinated at the same time. "I mean how could she know all that stuff and we're the last people to believe there's no such thing as magic and such." 

"Well I don't know if she's a witch but she definitely has powers of some kind." Momiji said with a shrug before tugging her over to a display and the two had to grin when they saw it was an entire shelf devoted to Asian magic and culture. Flipping through books Momiji saw there were several on the Zodiac, the beliefs about the what it meant to be born under the various animals, the various stories and variations on the story of the animals and how they were chosen for the zodiac. Putting that away they were soon immersed in the store that they separated so that when J.D. made her entrance into the store carrying two large white boxes in one hand and a lamp in the other Kisa was busy admiring the jewelry and Momiji was absorbed in reading about how to use tarot cards and how to read them in order to predict the future. 

"Tanya I know what you're going to say but I'm weak and I drove past the place three times! They were calling my name and they just got louder then the little voice inside of my head saying that they're evil and to be resisted." J.D. said with a dramatic look of cuteness as she walked over to the main desk with the boxes from Krispy Kreme donuts that were soon permitting the air though couldn't quite compete with the forestry smell. "And besides my horoscope today said the someone would be coming that would fill a gap in my life and these donuts are sure to help attract people don't you think?" J.D. said as she pulled out a fresh donut and bit into it with relish before sighing in pure pleasure. An attractive woman who looked like she was mid to late twenties she was beautiful looking exactly like her older sister only her hair was long and the bun she had it pulled in was doing its job as countless curls had already escaped. The thing was her eyes though, those bright blue eyes overflowing with goodwill and happiness that were Momiji's trademark. Anyone looking at the two wouldn't question them being related in the least though they'd be more likely to mistaken her for his sister then his aunt. Dressed in a midnight blue skirt that twirled and dance with a plain white Spanish peasant shirt she was quite the sight from her sandaled feet to her hoop earrings looking more the gypsy then Tanya had. 

"Actually that person is already here." Tanya said in amusement as she snatched a donut then pointed over to Momiji who was absorbed in his book and didn't see his aunt gap at him like a fish out of water before slowly walking towards him, the half eaten donut dropping out of her hand and onto the floor without her even noticing. As though he sensed her presence the book was slowly closed then blue eyes met blue eyes, both of them unable to speak as they stared and hungrily looked each other over. 

"You're a boy..but I'm pretty sure that Momo is a girl so how is it that you look just like me..or what I'd look like if I was a boy?" J.D. said slowly, wanting to grab him and hug him till they were both exhausted but she didn't know how that would be received. If this was her sister's kid not very well likely, J.D. thought with an inner sigh though the fact that the kid was here at all was a shock. 

"My name's Momiji..Momo is my younger sister." Momiji said feeling lighter just being able to tell his aunt that Momo was his sister and that he was a part of her family even if he'd never be recognized as such by the one person he'd needed to the most. "And the reason you didn't hear about me is because my mother and I are..estranged due to certain circumstances." 

"Circumstances?" J.D. said as she raised an eyebrow then raised the other when a small girl with eyes like a cat appeared out of nowhere to come up behind her nephew, taking his hand in hers and shooting J.D. a protective look that said plainly that if she hurt Momiji she would be facing the girl's wrath. Intrigued rather then feeling threatened J.D. smiled back at her. "Are you Momo?" 

"No, this is my cousin Kisa." Momiji said with a shake of his blonde head, becoming more confident as he looked into his aunt's eyes. They weren't cool and controlled like his mother's always were. "And is there someplace we could talk alone? There are some things you need to hear and they might effect whether you want to be glad to see me or not." 

Nodding J.D. called out to Tanya to let her know if she needed her then stopping at the desk grabbed a box then lead them through the store and into the back where there were a flight of stairs against the far wall. Walking over to the stairs J.D. lead them up and onto the next floor where there was nothing but space. The roof was completely skylight and the light shown down on the mini greenhouse of sorts as their were tables and shelves full of plants on one side with the other a mini library full of books. Leading them past it she lead them over to the huge windows facing the street where like downstairs there were chairs and pillows to rest on. Everyone sitting down J.D. took another donut then patiently waited for one of them to begin. 

Taking one of the donuts his aunt offered Momiji and Kisa politely decided to try it then amazed by how good it was soon finished it and understanding J.D. Offered them another which they both took without having to be talked into it. Eating this one slower Momiji finished it then began to speak, his speech forgotten as he just did his best. "The reason my mom doesn't mention me is because she can't remember me at all. For centuries my father's family..the Sohma family has been plagued by a kind of curse on our family that strikes members of our family at birth and stays with them until they die..I'm one of those Sohmas and so is Kisa. My mother couldn't handle the fact that I was one of the cursed ones and couldn't stand to be in the same house with me much less in my company and so it was decided that for the sake of my mother who was making herself ill over me that I needed to leave. There's a member of our family who has..the ability to erase peoples memories and it was arranged for hers to be erased so that as far as she knows I belong to some other Sohma..she has no idea that I'm her son. I..I live with one of my cousins and I'm studying to be a doctor just like him when I get older if I can only with animals instead of people." Momiji said looking at the floor rather then at his aunt. "The thing about the curse is..well if I could have I'd have hugged you as soon as I saw you but if I had...my curse would have come into effect and I didn't want to scare you." 

Still reeling from the idea that there was someone out there who could erase memories and had done so to her sister J.D. didn't comment right away as it all sank in. She had a nephew who was cursed somehow along with this little girl Kisa and some other members of his family. As a result of whatever it was he'd been born with he'd basically been thrown out of the family and had been passed off to some cousin. Getting angrier by the minute J.D. pictured strangling her sister to death along with her brother in law for a moment before getting control of herself. Apparently Momiji was sick somehow though he looked the picture of health and reaching over J.D. took his hand in hers, pleased when he let her indicating that at least she could touch him though he'd said his curse had prevented him from hugging her. "Why couldn't you hug me? What kind of curse or illness do you have, Momiji?" 

"Well the curse is related to the Chinese Zodiac." Momiji started, noticing the interested look on her face. "There are always fourteen people effected by the curse, thirteen that actually change as a result of the curse and one who is head of the family and is doomed to die young after being ill and weak all his life. Twelve of the thirteen that physically change are doomed to become an animal of the Chinese zodiac when hugged by a member of the opposite sex or if they're worn out and weak. The thirteenth is the cat." Momiji said thinking of Kyo fondly, the cat always having been like a brother to him though Kyo would never admit it. "I'm..I'm the rabbit of the zodiac and Kisa is the tiger. My guardian is the dragon and the one with the ability to erase memories of the people that find out about our curse or to erase the memories of those who can't handle the curse." Momiji said, unaware of the bitterness that had come to his voice though both the women in the room heard it plainly. "Parents of Zodiac members tend to either be very protective of their children or view them as most would..as freaks of nature." 

"Any one including your mother should be dragged out into the street and shot for abandoning her child over something so trivial." J.D. Said fiercely as she instinctively used the hand she held to pull his against her, a cloud appearing for a moment and then there was J.D. Holding the creamy colored rabbit carefully in a hug as she rubbed her cheek against Momiji's soft fur, Momiji crying tears that fell and were lost in his fur as he was held close, her tears joining his as she hugged him close while Kisa watched them with a content smile. 


	4. Family Uproar

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot lines. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's just the way things are. Hope you enjoy this and please review cause I love to hear from you! 

Family Uproar 

The whole Sohma family was in an uproar and an emergency family meeting had been called as soon as it became apparent that Kisa and Momiji were missing with their where abouts completely unknown. All the cursed ones had been ordered to report to the family holding for an audience with Akito and even Kyo, who never set foot there except during New Year was ordered to come as well. Along with the cursed were Kisa's mother who was beside herself with worry and Momiji father who had left work without a thought as soon as he'd learned of his son's disappearance. Everyone crowded into the large room they'd been ushered into they were waiting for Akito impatiently. 

"I wonder where Rin is. There will be hell to pay if she doesn't show up." Haru muttered under his breath, trying his best to hide his worry as the minutes clicked by with no sign of her. Akito was always especially hard on the members of the curse who were female and he feared what kind of punishment she might face if she didn't show up. Kueno would come with Akito and other then him everyone else had arrived but Rin. Where could she be? And where was Kisa? It wasn't like her or Momiji to pull a stunt like this. He knew there were still some kids that teased her at school but for the most part he'd heard she was fitting in a lot better and making friends. She would have told him if something was wrong. Wouldn't she? 

) 

"Well I must say this is unexpected. Where do you think they could have gone off to and why? Somehow I can't see this as a lovers run for freedom." Shigure said with a rakish smirk as he looked at Yuki who stood there with his arms crossed looking none to pleased and more then a little worried. "They didn't say anything to Tohru about this did they?" 

"No. When Kyo and I asked her she said they both seemed fine the last time she'd seen them. She said Kisa had seemed particularly happy about something in fact. And don't be stupid, of course it's not a lovers tryst. Only a baka like you would guess such a thing." Yuki said with a dark look, absently straightening his shirt collar. "One can only hope they're together. They'll be safer that way." Yuki added as he looked over at Kyo who was sitting off by himself with a scowl on his face. The cat was uneasy and worried though he was doing his best to hide it from everyone else. 

"What could they have been thinking running off like that." Hatori said to Ayame though he wasn't looking for a response. He'd come home yesterday to find a note from Momiji saying he was staying over at Shigure's house. He'd had no reason to question it so he'd gone to bed, warn out from a day of waiting on Akito hand and foot. He knew that Kisa's mom had been left a similar note and if they were accurate then Momiji and Kisa had left of their own accord. They knew the dangers, the punishments that were sure to come. What were they up to that they would risk so much? Had they both run away for some reason? Momiji had seemed a lot happier in the last couple of weeks, had perhaps he been looking forward to something that had fallen through or looking forward to leaving? But Momiji would have said good bye to him or at the very least the two would have said good bye to Tohru. Which led to the idea that they intended to come back. The question was when would they be back and where from. 

) 

"I'm sure they're fine and on their way back from where ever it is they've gone to this very minute, Hatori." Ayame said as he patted Hatori on the shoulder, understanding that Hatori viewed himself as Momiji parent of sorts and that Hatori took the duty very seriously. Hatori took all his duties too seriously actually but this was one Hatori had taken on by choice. Ayame knew Hatori felt guilty over his part in Momiji losing his family and that since then Hatori had tried to replace them, first out of guilt and duty and then out of love. Ayame doubted Hatori could love Momiji more if Momiji were actually Hatori's son. Hatori was more a father then Momiji's real father, Ayame thought darkly as he looked over at the man who stood there trying to comfort Kisa's mother without a lot of success. The man had married a woman not strong enough to take what it meant to be in this family. Few women did unfortunately. His mother had been able to accept him and Yuki..but she hadn't been able to be a real mother to them either. The last time he'd heard from her was New Years. 

Everyone going quiet it was apparent Akito had entered the room. Walking up to the front everyone cleared a path for him, Kueno following behind Akito like a dog though he was in fact the rooster. Taking a seat at the back of the room Akito sat down, watching them all silently for a moment, his black robes and pale face giving him an almost otherworldly feeling. "Have they been found yet?" Akito finally asked in a soft voice, belaying the anger he was feeling. They thought they could pull one over on him, that he was too weak and feeble to notice. Oh he knew they'd tried to hide the disappearances from him but he wasn't stupid. He knew everything that happened within his family. His cousins would pay for their disobedience. His word was law and no one broke it without punishment. 

"No they have not." Hatori said, speaking out as one of the eldest and because he happened to be on Akito's good side at the moment while it was hard to know with the others. Better he who had little to lose take upon Akito's wrath then someone who had much to lose that Akito could easily take. "I'm sure they'll be returning any moment now though." 

) 

"You have more faith then I do. Does anyone here know where they are?" Akito said as he scanned to room, his eyes flashing as he realized there was another missing from the room. "Where is Rin." Akito demanded to know, his growing anger not quite masked as his hands fisted on the arm rests. 

"You..you gave her permission to go on that trip sir." Came Kagura's voice from the back, the girl twisting a lock of hair around her finger nervously, terrified that she would say the wrong thing and bring Akito's wrath down on her. He had already sent Kisa and Rin to the hospital at least once..girls and Yuki were always Akito's favorite people to take things out on. "She left this morning before word got out about Kisa and Momiji. I'm sure had she gotten warned earlier she would have be here but her plane left at five in the morning." 

Loosening up as Akito did remember giving the girl permission in a weak moment. Half asleep and drugged from whatever concoction Hatori had brought to help ease the constant pain he was in. That was the only reason he'd let her go and was regretting it already. Perhaps she was a part of this, the sly bitch. She was as trustworthy as a fox and though beautiful was full of poison, just waiting for a chance to strike out and bite him. She had done his bidding concerning Haru but he had no doubts she was far from broken. But she would be..oh but she would be along with Kisa. The girl had not learned her lesson the first time like Rin had. Kisa would be brutally reminded when she returned why everyone did his bidding without question. "Have you spoken to your wife and daughter as to whether they know anything?" Akito demanded, pointing at Momiji's father. 

) 

"No, they have not seen him but my daughter has been sick with the chicken pox and as my wife has been staying with her they wouldn't have had the chance to." Was the shaky answer. He himself had not seen his son around the building at all and he'd gotten the feeling Momiji was avoiding him. Usually his son made the effort to see him but it was as if his son was pulling away from him as his wife had pulled away from Momiji. It hadn't helped that he'd snapped at the boy a week ago either, he thought with a brief look of pain. Ever since the letters from J.D. had come in his wife had been particularly dark and depressed, no doubt because of words he'd once spoke when Momiji was still small and his mother still remembered him though wished she didn't. He'd said that he wished she were more like her sister, that J.D. would never abandon her child simply because it was different. He'd yelled at her, demanding to know why she couldn't have taken after her sister just a bit so that Momiji wouldn't have to suffer for her weaknesses. He'd hurt her so badly with those words and even though shortly after those words and Momiji were erased from her memory he sometimes wondered if that was just wishful thinking. He'd catch her looking at Momiji sometimes and he would get the feeling some part of her new but didn't care. She wasn't a bad person..she was simply too weak to face the harsh realities of his world. Much less her son's. 

Meanwhile 

"Wow, everything looks so small from up here." Kisa said with awe as she looked down at the thriving city of Toronto from the top of the famous C.N. Tower, the highest building ever built. They'd been able to see the tower long before they'd gotten to it and it had most definitely been on her list of places she wanted to visit. "It's like being at the Radio Tower only better. Look Momiji, a plane." Kisa said with delight as she pointed to one as it headed in the direction of the airport. 

"Yeah it does. I want to go walk on the glass again." Momiji said as he practically vibrated with energy trying to take in everything as once. "It was like walking on air almost. And hey did you know, Kisa that if you were to drop a penny from up here it would leave a huge mark on the ground when it landed? That's why you have to be careful not to drop even the smallest thing from this high up because it could cause so much damage when it hit something..or someone. Imagine getting taken down by a penny." Momiji said with a smirk, the smirk growing when Kisa stuck her tongue out at him. 

"Well there's still a lot to see so what's say we go walking on the glass again then head out of here for some lunch?" J.D. said with a grin, delighted with their reactions and just delighted with her companions in general. They were both such nice and interesting kids, everything was a new and wonderful experience and J.D. was learning to look at things a little different which was always a good thing. Seeing things through another person's eyes was always interesting. When the two agreed they headed back in and were soon walking on glass with the city of Toronto and the cement sidewalk visible beneath them. It really was almost like walking on air only you could feel something beneath your feet. Quite the contradiction. But then today was full of contradictions. She'd learned she had a nephew but one her sister didn't know her own and likely wouldn't acknowledge as her own even if she still remembered. Her nephew had lived a hard and painful life losing his own family, being asked to suffer instead of his own mother who was too weak and selfish to bear the burdens instead. And yet Momiji was remarkably like her, happy and cheerful with a bright look on everything. Then again from the way he described his cousins, especially Hatori maybe it wasn't such a stretch. She wished he were here so she could personally thank him for everything he'd done. Momiji talked about him with such love and affection J.D. had no doubt he was the closest thing Momiji had had to a real parental figure who was likely largely responsible for how well her nephew had grown up. Hatori had taken over the role of the father who'd chosen his wife over his son and now she would take over the role of mother her sister had so easily casted away. She'd decided soon after she'd heard his story that he needed her and since his family was in Japan and that's where he lived she would just have to go there. As the daughter of a diplomat she was use to moving and adjusting to new cultures and her nephew was more important then her store. She'd sell her half or whatever and open up a new one in Japan, close to Momiji so that she could see him all the time and he her. 

) 

Once they left the tower the three stopped to admire the nearby moose statue which the cousins had been informed could be found all over Toronto. Apparently there were moose statues of various themes throughout the city and Kisa wanted to see all of them. So far she had a picture of herself and Momiji in front of three of them, this being their forth find. Snapping the picture with a grin J.D. handed over the camera to Kisa who'd already gone through two rolls of film if she wasn't mistaken and was well into her third. That done they headed down the street till they found a hot dog vendor since J.D. Had informed them they couldn't come to Toronto without trying one. Soon armed with their hot dogs and soft drink of J.D.'s recommendation they trooped over to a park bench to eat away with a great deal of relish. 

"So have you called home yet to let everyone know you're alright?" J.D. Asked after taking a sip of her Coke. She'd already gotten out of them that they hadn't told anyone where they were going having explained that they wouldn't have been allowed to come. She couldn't quite understand that but she'd left it alone. "I'm sure your parents will be worried, Kisa. Plus this Hatori of yours sounds like a born worrier, Momiji." 

"They'd trace the calls and come get us." Kisa said quietly as she nibbled on her hot dog. "And my dad divorced my mother after I was born, his memory was erased as well. Only he was the Sohma rather then my mother..but she was the one who could handle it." 

"Trace..would they be that worried?" J.D. asked in surprise, shocked by both of Kisa's comments. What kind of parents was God making now a days. Was the whole bloody family this bad at choosing spouses or in Kisa's father's case acting like a grown up instead of a child who hadn't gotten the toy he wanted for Christmas. 

) 

"In the Sohma family our cousin Akito's word is law." Momiji said, uncharacteristically somber and serious. "Even though he's very young he rules the family with an iron fist and anyone who's ever gone against his wishes has paid for it dearly. Especially those of us who are cursed. Perhaps because while we might turn into animals our curse is nothing compared to his. He's always been weak and sickly, even more so then Yuki but even more so he is alone, those are his true curses. No matter what he's done to us in the past we've always had each other to lean on, to go to when things have gone bad or we just need someone. Everyone pays Akito respect but because of what he's let his curse do to him, to his soul he is without the love and friendship of anyone. Shigure may pretend it and some of the others do but most hate and fear him and he knows it. Every year he grows worse with that knowledge and so every year he tries harder to bind us closer to him. He would have forbidden Kisa and I from coming here solely because it would make us happy..and mean we might again have something he does not have..love." 

"And so he does his best to kill the very thing he wants most." J.D. said with a look of understanding. "The old if I can't have it no one will. But then if he's like this why hasn't he been over thrown? If the whole family is against him why don't you all leave?" 

"We who are cursed know him the best. The rest of the family rarely see him or even get a sense of what kind of person leads their family. Most of the family doesn't even know about the curse, just those who are closest to those who are." Momiji said with a sad smile on his usually so cheerful face. "It is those who are cursed that he seeks to drag down with him because he is as much a part of the curse we bear as any of us. His curse is connected to ours just as ours is connected to him. I don't know how it works except to say that he who is cursed as Akito was cursed has always been in charge of keeping the cursed ones and as part of our curse we have been doomed to live under his rule. I don't know what would happen to one of us if we attempted to cut all ties but I don't think Akito would allow that to happen. Sometimes I wonder if his life doesn't depend upon it." 


	5. Plans To Be Made

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot ideas. Everything else belongs to someone else and I can't take credit for their brilliance without risking being sued. Anyway hope you enjoy and please review! 

Plans To Be Made 

Unable to confirm where Momiji and Kisa were the Sohma family was forced to sit back and wait for news. After spending a week and a half with J.D. the two young Sohmas agreed that staying any longer could mean consequences that would affect not just them but everyone they cared about which meant it was time to go home. Holding tight to their tickets they stood with J.D. and Tanya, both Sohmas clutching J.D.'s hand tightly as they watched their plane come into position and boarding begin. 

"Well this is it." J.D. said quietly as they watched people line up to go. "But it's not the end. I don't want either of you to think that. I promise we'll meet up again." 

"No we won't..not if Hatori is sent here. It will only take them so long to figure out where we went." Momiji said as he tried to put up a brave face when all he wanted to do was chain himself to his aunt and never be set free. The last week and a half had been some of the best days of his life and he didn't want them to ever end. "And after this Akito will be watching us like a hawk..there's no way we could pull something like this off again." 

"Well I've insured that even if Hatori comes he won't be able to make me forget you." J.D. said as she squeezed their hands. "I've written about you and given the information to several friends of mine as well as into a safe. Even if he comes and erases my memory I'll get that info and know what he took from me. I promise you two that no matter what happens I'll love you and will always be there if you need me. I'll even come with you to Japan right now if you want. You don't have to face Akito alone." 

"No. If you came it would only make Akito angrier and more likely to hurt you. We'll have a better chance facing the music alone. Akito would feel that we were ganging up on him otherwise." Kisa said as she let go of J.D.'s hand. "We should get onboard now." 

) 

"Well before you guys go I've got something for you." Tanya said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out two silver chains, both with cat's eye stones hanging off the chains. "I've put a little something extra on them to give you courage and protect you from negative energy." Pleased when they both accepted the presents with thanks she watched them with a satisfied smile when they both immediately slipped the chains on. "Blessed be on both of you." Tanya said as she leaned over to place a kiss on Kisa's forehead then on Momiji's. "May we cross paths again soon." 

"Yeah." Momiji said as he beamed at her, tears in his eyes as well as Kisa's as the girl hugged Tanya for herself and Momiji. 

"Definitely." J.D. said with tears running down her face too as she gave Momiji a kiss on both his cheeks having hugged him before they headed for the airport. "I love you, Momiji. Don't ever forget that." 

"I won't. I promise." Momiji said with tears flowing too as he moved aside so that Kisa could hug his aunt as well. "I love you too, Aunt J.D." 

"I know. Now you two hurry up." J.D. said as she impatiently wiped tears from her eyes. "You don't want to miss your flight. Soon the two were waving good bye and into the plane, the plane taking off moments later. "Tanya...I'm moving to Japan." 

"I figured that you would." Tanya said as the two walked over to the glass to watch the plane take off and go soaring up and into the air. "I think I'll come with you if you don't mind. The spirits are saying I'm meant to go too. Plus I think the kids would benefit from learning and living in another culture." Tanya added, referring to her three siblings who lived with her since her parents were both dead. She hadn't asked them about it yet but she had a feeling they'd jump at the chance, especially if it meant seeing their new friends again. It had taken a lot to convince them they didn't need to come to the airport with Momiji and Kisa. 

"Well if you're coming with me we're gonna have to sell the store..that's going to take time." J.D. said with a thoughtful look on her face as she pondered while tears continued to run down her cheeks. "Or maybe we could start a chain of my stores and just get a manager for Magical Touch here then open Magical Touch Two in Japan." 

"Sounds good to me." 

) 

Arriving back in Japan Momiji and Kisa took a cab home and were soon dropped off in front of the Sohma house's front gates which had taken on an almost forbidding light to them now. "Am I the only one who has an overwhelming urge to run away and get the earliest ticket back to Toronto?" Momiji said nervously as he took Kisa's hand in his as they stood there, both too afraid to open the door. 

"Nope, you aren't." Kisa said as she shook her golden head. "But we have to, Momiji." 

"Yeah, I know." Momiji said with a sigh as he stepped forward and soon he and Kisa had made their way through the gates and were now walking down the path that lead into the Sohma compound. Remaining hand in hand they weren't sure who or where to go to first. Deciding to face the fire first they were headed straight for Akito's house when they heard someone yell their names. Both turning they saw Hatori and Shigure running towards them, their older cousins pulling them into hard hugs that knocked the breath out of them. "Hari." Momiji said softly as he hugged Hatori back, his arms wrapping around the man who was like a second father to him. 

"Where on earth have you two been? We've all been worried sick about you and Akito is bloody furious." Shigure said after he was done hugging the stuffing out of Kisa and he was hugging Momiji and Kisa was getting a hug from Hatori. 

"Well we were...we know we're in trouble. We were on our way to face Akito now." Kisa said softly as she curled against Hatori, needing just a little more courage now that someone had said out loud what they'd all been thinking. Akito hurt you when he was mad. "We're very sorry we worried you all." 

"Well this is a fine mess you two have gotten yourself into. I hope that whatever you were up to was worth this." Hatori said sternly then blinked as Momiji's face was transferred into a look of pure and absolute joy. 

"Oh yes. It was so worth it, Hari." Momiji said with his eyes shining brightly. 

"So it would appear. Well Hari and I will go with you." Shigure said with a sigh, hiding his worry from them. He didn't know how Akito was going to react but he had no doubt the two were going to face severe punishment for what they'd done. Especially if they were refusing to explain where they had gone and what they'd done. 

) 

"No. If you come Akito will only get mad at you two too." Kisa said as she shook her head at them even though she very much wanted them there. But it wasn't fair to ask them to risk their necks when they hadn't done anything wrong. "It would be better if we faced him alone. We're the ones he's angry at." 

"That's very brave of both of you." Hatori said as he kept a hand on Momiji's shoulder, needing the contact with the boy. He'd been so afraid and worried about Momiji and even as he felt relief that the boy was back he couldn't help but think of the price Momiji might have to pay. God but if he could he'd take it for Momiji but he knew he couldn't, that Akito wouldn't allow it. Which was why he was fighting the urge to get Momiji and Kisa out of there and hide them from Akito as stupid and illogical as it was. "We'll go with you part of the way though." 

"Thanks, Hari." Momiji said with a smile and soon the four were trooping across the grounds and were soon met at the door to Akito's rooms by a servant who'd just been sent to get the head of their house some fruit. 

"I'll go in and tell him you're here." Hatori said as he let go of Momiji's hand. "You three stay here until I come back." When they nodded Hatori walked over and knocked on the door, entering when he heard a sharp enter come through the door. Slipping in Hatori saw Akito lounging on large pillows while he read a book. The boy looking up Hatori saw surprise then speculation come over Akito's face. "Akito." Hatori said as he got to his knees and bowed respectfully when he was a few feet from Akito. 

"Hatori..what bring you here?" Akito wanted to know, his eyes narrowing with speculation and a fox's slyness. "Something to do with Momiji and Kisa perhaps? Have you finally found them for me as I commanded?" 

"They've returned to you, Akito. They're outside the doors right now waiting for your permission to enter. They came back of their own free will and are prepared to accept what punishment you deem appropriate." Hatori said calmly even though his heart was beating hard and rapidly in his chest. Fear. God was he afraid for the two. "They understand that their childish actions were inappropriate and are prepared to beg your forgiveness." 

"Are they now?" Akito said as he raised an eyebrow having no doubt a lot of what Hatori said was his own words and not those of his run away cousins. Well nothing Hatori said was going to save them now. They'd dared to run away, to disobey him and make him appear weak. He was the head of this family until the day he died and he was going to show those two what happened to people who dared to go against him. They would pay and they would learn. Those pathetic little abominations would cry out for forgiveness. They would be painfully made aware of their mistakes. "Send Kisa in first..alone, Hatori." 

"Alone?" 

"Yes. Now." Akito said coldly and watching Hatori struggle not to argue he sneered as his older cousin got to his feet and walked slowly back towards the door. His dragon would always obey him whether he liked it or not. Watching Hatori go through the door Akito got his emotions under control as Kisa soon walked into the room, the door closing with a loud thud behind her. Watching the pathetic bitch walk towards him Akito could feel the rage building up in him even as he struggled to keep the illusion of control. As she stopped and got to her knees, bowing to him Akito just held in a sneer. "You've been a very bad tiger, Kisa." Akito said softly, the look in his eyes the exact opposite. 

) 

"I'm very sorry, Akito. There's nothing I say or can do that can change what I did. All I ask is that you don't punish my mother for what I did. She had no idea what I was going to do and no one is at fault but me. Do with me what you will but leave everyone else alone." Kisa begged, her head down knowing that any show of defiance would make him angrier. "I deserve whatever punishment you dole out for disobeying you." 

"That you do." Akito said as he got to his feet then motioned Kisa to come to him with a crook of his finger. Watching her get to her feet he watched Kisa come forward and when she was close enough Akito drew back his hand to slap her across the face. 

Bracing for the blow that didn't come Kisa watched his hand get within centimeters of her face then stop as Akito's body went flying back and into the wall behind him like she had delivered a blow. Eyes wide with shock Kisa raced over to him, reaching out a hand to him because she knew it would only be worse if she didn't. "Akito..what happened?" 

Not taking her hand Akito lay there, stunned on the floor. It had been as if the blow that he'd intended to deliver to Kisa had been directed at him instead though she hadn't even raised a hand to stop him. "How..how did you do that?" Akito demanded to know as he sat up, staring at Kisa with blinding anger as he watched her hand shake as she continued to extend it to him. 

"I didn't..do anything, Akito." Kisa said as she rapidly shook her head at him. 

"Well we'll just see about that." Akito snarled as he got to his feet and attempted to backhand her again, only to go flying even harder into the wall like before. Laying on the ground, gasping for air Akito demanded that she leave and get Hatori. 

"Yes, sir." Kisa said as she ran from the room like the demons of hell were after her in her hurry to get Hatori. Oh God, oh god what had happened? What had protected her from Akito's blows? Wait a minute..protection? The necklace? Hand reaching up to clutch the necklace in her fist Kisa exited the room and told a startled Hatori that Akito wanted him in now. 

"What happened, Kisa? There isn't a mark on you." Shigure said in shock as he came over, hugging the girl against him. 

"It's a long story but I don't think he can hurt Momiji or me anymore." Kisa said as she looked over at Momiji, the boy and her sharing a look that had Momiji's eyes widening and a smile sliding across his features. 

) 

It was a month and half after Momiji and Kisa had returned home and they had yet to be punished physically by Akito. As predicted Akito had attempted several times to have them beaten, even by others but every time it was attempted their would be attacker suffered the abuse he'd been about to deal to the two. Now Akito was forced to stew and punish them by enforcing curfews and everyone knew that Akito had spies watching them all the time. The two didn't mind overly as life went back to normal. Momiji had cleverly gotten his aunt to send him letters through a school friend of his and so Momiji got letters from her through his friend and no one was the wiser. Hatori suspected something was up but he didn't have any proof and was too busy trying to keep Akito happy to really look into it. On his way to visit Shigure to speak to him about a few things Hatori slowed his car down when he saw the unusual sight of someone, a young woman attempting to climb one of the many trees that led the way to the main house. Stopping the car Hatori pulled over to the side and getting out walked over to see what the hell was going on and to tell whoever it was to get out of there before they broke their neck. Getting to the base of the tree Hatori was treated to the sight of a well formed lady's rear dressed in a short black skirt and who was in bare feet, the sound of here kitty, kitty coming from above in a soft, feminine voice. "Excuse me but what are you doing?" Hatori asked and nearly jumped when the woman gave a startled yelp then twisted to look down at him. Momiji's mother, Hatori thought in shock as he stared into the familiar face. What the hell? 

"Oh, you startled me. There's a cat up here and I'm trying to get him down. I don't suppose you're an experienced tree climber since you're better dressed for this then I am, Mr....?" J.D. asked as she tried to get a good look at whoever it was that was talking to her. There were too many branches in the way but he had a nice voice and very well pressed slacks on. 

"I haven't climbed a tree in a while, no. Why don't you just leave it there and let it come down when it's ready. And we've met before, Mrs. Sohma. I'm Hatori Sohma, your husband is a cousin of mine." Hatori said patiently, wanting to add that her son lived with him because she showed more concern over a stray then she had for her son. But there was something strange about her Hatori thought, especially when she gave a startled and happy gasp then began to climb down with a skill that said she'd done this before. When she'd reached the last branch and Hatori could really look at her he frowned. "Wait a minute..you aren't..." 

"Nope, that would be my sister." J.D. said as she hopped to the ground that startled the hell out of Hatori when she took a few steps, grabbed his face between her hands and laid a kiss on his mouth that sent him reeling with surprise. When she was done thoroughly kissing the even more gorgeous in person doctor J.D. pulled away and beamed at him. "Hi. I'm J.D. and I would hug you and everything but I don't want you to transform out in the open like this. Especially seeing as you're the dragon and all. It is so great to meet you and I can't thank you enough for everything that you're doing and have done for Momiji." J.D. continued, shaking both of his hands in hers. "I know that Momiji grew up to be the great guy he is thanks to you and I'm so glad that a kind, gentle man like yourself was there since I wasn't. Well I would have been if I'd known about him but I didn't so ya..and I'm rambling aren't I? I'm sorry it's just that I really want you to like me since Momiji loves you so much." J.D. added then took a deep breath and tried again. "Uhm..Hi, I'm J.D. and it's really nice to meet you, Doctor Sohma. I'm Momiji's aunt on his mother's side. Lovely day isn't it?" 


	6. Nice to Meet You

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot ideas displayed here and in other fics written by me. Thanks to all those who've been reading and reviewing, I very much hope that you continue to do so. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter in this series. 

Nice to Meet You 

"Momiji's...aunt?" Hatori said slowly, staring up at her in shock, still reeling from the kiss much less what she was saying. 

"That's right. I'm his mother's younger sister, the resemblance is probably pretty obvious unless she's done something extreme to her face. She is messed up enough to get plastic surgery just so that she wouldn't remotely resemble me after all." J.D. said cheerfully, rocking back and forth on her heels with her hands behind her back. "Is she here by the way? I have a really nice knuckle sandwich with her name on it." 

"You came here to hit her?" Hatori asked stupidly, not sure what else to say. 

"Well that's one of the reasons but the big one is so that I can be near Momiji." J.D. replied with a sunny smile on her face. "I decided to move here since he couldn't very well just drop in on me in Canada whenever he wants to see me. This way he can drop in on me whenever he wants. You can too if you want seeing as we're sorta in the way of being family." 

"You're moving to Japan? Nearby?" Hatori demanded to know, already picturing several possible reactions Akito was going to have about all this and not liking any of them. This woman was obviously a touchy feelie type person which meant she was bound to hug Momiji which meant she'd find out about his curse and then...hold on a minute. How did she know about Momiji if Momiji's own mother didn't? And hadn't Momiji and Kisa admitted that they'd gone to North America? Had those two...had they gone to Canada to look this woman up? Dear Lord. 

) 

"You better believe it. I've already bought a store and we're living there until we can find a place big enough for all of us." 

"You brought your family with you?" Hatori asked, assuming that she had a husband and kids in tow. She did seem like the type after all. The whole doting husband, pile of kids and a nice house with a white picket fence. Though he had no doubt she wouldn't be your typical mother or wife. 

"Well in a manner of speaking. I mean they're like family in the sense that I love them all to pieces but they aren't actually related to me by blood or anything. Trust me if they were maybe my stupid sister wouldn't have grown up to be such a tight laced square." J.D. said with a grimace. "Actually Tanya is my business partner and since she's raising her siblings they came along too. So far they haven't quite decided how they feel about the whole move but they're resilient guys and if they don't like it they can go back. I promised them after all and a promise is a promise no matter what." 

"I wasn't aware that Momiji's mother had a sister." 

"Well that's not surprising since we don't like to talk about the other." J.D. replied with a good natured shrug even though it was kinda a sore area. "You see I'm kinda the black sheep of my family. My parents and my sister would likely rather admit to being related to Jack the Ripper then me. I on the other hand think that all three of them are stuffy, prissy and downright inhuman the way they pretend not to think or feel anything more then what is proper. And I can't believe I just said that to a total stranger. It must be that gorgeous face of yours. Just something about it makes me think I can spill my guts and not have to worry about you thinking badly of me. I just know you and I are going to be the best of friends. Just you wait and see." 

) 

"And who is this lovely woman, Haa kun?" Came a smooth and faintly amused voice, the two looking over to see Shigure watching them with a both intrigued and interested look on his face as he looked over the woman who looked like Momiji's mother but obviously wasn't. "You look a great deal like Momiji's mother only a great deal prettier. Relation?" 

"You're Shigure san, aren't you?" J.D. said in delight, racing over to shake his hand, a beaming smile on her face. "Momiji had pictures with him so I could see his family. You're a writer aren't you? I looked everywhere for one of your books back home but I couldn't find any. I'm sure now that I'm in Japan I will though and I can't wait to read your work, I hope you'll give me your autograph when I do. I'm J.D. by the way. I'm so happy to meet you!" 

"Well if you can't I'd be happy to get you a copy of your book of choice. As for being happy to meet me I assure you the pleasure is most certainly mine, J.D." Shigure said as he raised her hand to his lips and gallantly placed a kiss on the back of it before letting it go with a charming and rather mischievous smile on his handsome face. So this was where Momiji had gone with Kisa. He couldn't really blame the boy and now it would appear that there was another person being added to the soap opera they called a life. But the question was would she be an asset or a liability? And just how much did she know about what she was going to be getting into? 

"Are you going in to see Akito or someone else?" Hatori interrupted, knowing that Shigure wouldn't stop talking and neither would this J.D. either likely if given half the chance. 

"Well that was the plan, seeing Akito I mean, but I'd much rather stay out here in this truly beautiful weather and speak to J.D. chan." Shigure replied with a downright rakish smile on his face now as he surveyed the lovely lady before him. "After all she is family and she does need someone to show her around this place. You aren't one for tours now are you, Haa kun?" 

"Akito didn't know she was coming." 

) 

"Oh dear, well then this will be a lovely surprise now won't it?" Shigure said though there was a look in his eyes that said Akito was likely going to think it was nowhere close to being a lovely surprise at all. 

"It's okay, I know he's liable to throw me out or try to kick my butt. And I know he's probably going to order you to erase my memories too, Hatori kun but there's really no need to worry." J.D. quietly said, well able to see the hidden messages going between the two. She knew there was a third that made up the group, she was certainly looking forward to meeting Ayame which she certainly intended to do. "Eventually he'll clue in that I'm not going anywhere and let me see Momiji. Once he gets to know me I'm sure he'll realize that I'm a trustworthy and honorable person. Hopefully. If not we're going to spend the next fifty years or so bumping heads." 

"Perhaps. So tell me, what does J.D. stand for if you don't mind me asking." Shigure asked smoothly, icing over the subject for now as he turned it away from talk about the head of his house. It was going to be very difficult to say the least to convince Akito to allow this woman into their world. He doubted anyone could pull it off even if they all begged the little bastard on Momiji's behalf. 

"Not at all. It stands for Justine Delia Schwarz, but I don't answer to that. Ever." J.D. said with a wink. "The only people that call me Justine are my parents and half the time I don't even respond to it for them." 

"Then I will certainly make sure to refer to you always as J.D." Shigure said with a gallant bow. "Anyway I'll head on in and see what sort of mood our head of house is in. If he's in a good one I'll come and kind you both? Where about will you be? To find Momiji?" 

) 

"He's out with Kisa and her mother. He offered to help them with their shopping." Hatori replied, not at all sure what he was supposed to do with Momiji's aunt. He had errands to do and he didn't have time to waste standing around, entertaining the woman. 

"Uhmm..if it's a bother I can come back later." J.D. said hesitantly, getting the feeling that she wasn't exactly wanted and taking the hint. She'd imagine doctors were very busy people with little time to waste, not to mention the fact that Momiji had said that Hatori took care of pretty much everyone in the family. "I really don't mind." 

"Of course you're no bother." Shigure rushed to assure since knowing Hatori that man would be too dense to think to do it. "And if Hatori is too busy then he can go quickly check on Akito and I'll show you around in the mean time." 

"I wouldn't advise visiting him today. He was up most of the night and he's likely not going to feel particularly sociable. He's sleeping right now." Came a quiet voice and everyone looked over to see a pale man walk forward, looking to be around the same age as Hatori and Shigure. "I heard that you were going out, Hatori san. I was wondering if you..would mind getting me some things." The man asked quietly as he drew a sheet of paper from his pocket along with some money. "If it isn't too much trouble." 

"It would be no problem, Kueno." Hatori said as he walked over to take the money from his cousin, not at all surprised that he was staying as far away from them as possible while not looking like it. People made Kueno nervous, especially as he never got time to spend time with anyone other then his family. "This is J.D., if you could forget to mention to Akito that you saw her...?" 

) 

"No problem." Was his reply as he looked over at J.D. thoughtfully before bowing low. With his errand done he quickly made his way back into the house and headed back to watch over Akito until his master awoke. 

"Who was that?" J.D. wanted to know. His face wasn't familiar but she was pretty sure that she'd heard that name before. Was he a member of the zodiac too? As she recalled Momiji hadn't had pictures of the rooster, Akito, the horse or the monkey when he'd come to visit. 

"That's our cousin, Kueno. I hope you'll forgive him for not coming over to talk but he's not supposed to stray too far from Akito's sight. You could say he's Akito's personal bodyguard slash servant." Shigure said with a rueful look. However bad some of them had it he doubted very much that the suffering they received at Akito's hands could compare to what Kueno lived with every day. 

"The rooster, right?" 

"Ah, so you do know about the zodiac then." Shigure said with a raised eyebrow although he wasn't really all that surprised. Momiji would have been hard pressed to find a plausible excuse, especially if he'd gone looking for acceptance from a member of his mother's family. If this woman was anything like Momiji, as she appeared to be, then it would be impossible not to find out. 

"Yes, Momiji explain it all to me. He kinda had to since I'm a very touchy feelie person plus I've got eighteen years of hugs and kisses and cuddles to make up for." J.D. said with a smile, hoping that she'd done the right thing by admitting that she knew about them. She didn't see how she could pretend not to. "You're the dog and Hatori kun is the dragon, right?" 

"In a matter of speaking. Right, Haa kun?" Shigure said as he grinned at a not amused Hatori who was more then a little sensitive about the fact that he turned into a sea horse as oppose to a fierce, fire breathing, dragon. 

"You should be careful, Shigure or you might find yourself chained to your editor's desk wearing one of Ayame's costumes." Hatori said coldly before looking over at J.D., still not sure what they were going to do with her. Somehow he couldn't see leaving her with Shigure as being a good idea. At all. "Does Momiji have your phone number? I can have him call you when it's a good idea to approach Akito if you wish." 

) 

"Yup yup." J.D. said with a beaming grin as she nodded her head before going serious for a moment. "And I'm sorry to put you guys out like this. I'm sure I'm going to be causing you guys problems in the future without meaning to. I know that he hasn't taken kindly to outsiders who've tried to be close to any member of your circle." 

"Don't worry about that. A little shaking up is always good for this family. We're always looking for new members, especially for those of us who are a little different from the common man." Shigure said with a wink as he looked over at Hatori and wondered how his friend was going to handle this one. Hatori was very protective of Momiji and no one knew better then Hatori what could happen to people who loved the members of the zodiac. And how much it hurt to blame yourself for Akito's doings. Was this woman strong enough to bear the weight she planned on undertaking though? Would she take Kana's road or Tohru's? Time will only tell, Shigure thought philosophically. 

"I really am tougher then I look. I know what it's like to live under a controlling hand and how hard it is to break free from that hand, especially when you know that breaking the rules could bring that hand down on you." J.D. said softly, thinking of her cold and ridged parents, both living in their world and overlooking anything that didn't fit into their narrow views. "I also know what it feels like to feel unwanted by the people that should want you the most. I can't replace my sister or brother in law for Momiji but I can let him know that someone related to him through only blood and not the curse can and does love him. Someone who can't begin to understand what he's going through but wants to more then anything. Am I making any sense to you guys?" 

"A great amount in fact." Hatori said softly though his eyes were a little less weary. Maybe, just maybe she would interrupt their lives in a good way. Akito was allowing Tohru to stay within their midst, perhaps the same leniency would apply to Momiji's aunt. 

) 

Eyes opening slowly Akito lay under his covers for a moment, pondering the most unusual dream that he'd just had. As his dreams were often wrought with nightmares of death and pain he rarely dwelled upon them willingly but this one was different. It had seemed more like a vision though and it had taken the strange twist in that in this one he survived. Always in his nightmares he died, usually wasting away or meeting some violent end thanks to a member of his family that he'd done wrong. He wasn't stupid after all, he knew how they hated him. He knew they only pretended to care, to understand what his life was like. They were just like vultures, waiting for him to die so that they could fly away free while he was left to bear the sins of their family on his young shoulders in hell. But he would keep them close until that day and continue to lash out at them until his dying breath. Because he hated them too. He hated everyone and everything in this hateful, nauseating hell they called his world. Because they were different from him. Because though they were cursed like him there was one major difference. They had a future. He'd been born dying with his first breath. His pale hands curling into fists Akito slowly sat up, aware of his older cousin in the room, silently sitting off in a corner without a word. Looking over in Kueno's direction with narrowed eyes Akito wondered what the man was thinking. Over thirty and he'd never even been on a date. Never had a life and that's exactly what he deserves, Akito thought with a slight sneer. At least he would have a life eventually, at least he could leave this cage that was the Shoma house. Getting furious just thinking about it Akito took a calming breath. "Where's Hatori? Bring him to me." 

"He was going off to do errand when you went to sleep, Akito san. I doubt he's returned yet." Kueno said respectfully, his head slightly bowed in a submission he knew would please the head of his house. Akito was often at his worst when he'd just woken up, especially from a nap. 

"And why didn't he get a servant to do his errands for him." Akito demanded to know, his rage shifting to another target. "What if I needed him? What if I was dying right this minute while he was off picking up some cigarettes and whatever else it is he went to get? Or maybe that's why he's been going out so much lately. He doesn't want to be around when my time comes because then he'd have to make an effort to save my life on the slight chance I lived." 

) 

"His assistant is away on maternity leave. She hasn't been replaced yet so he has no one to send on errands of a medical nature." 

"Did I say I was looking for your opinion." Akito snarled, pleased when Kueno simply shook his head and replied that no, he hadn't asked. How weak and pathetic. Not sure what he wanted to do now that he was awake Akito looked away from his cousin to ponder. He didn't want to go outside, there might be people out there that would stop and look at him, gawk really. The mysterious head of the house, the poor sickly boy who was going to die soon, Akito thought with hatred for them in his eyes. Hating the idea of their pity and sympathy, the simple minded fools no way near intelligent enough to even grasp what kind of world he lived in.. People who went about their lives merrily never realizing what a gift that ability was. To have no sense of one's mortality, to think you'll live forever. He'd been told of his impending death since he could walk and there was never any hope. Never any chance that things could be different. No, he didn't want to be around people who were his underlings but had the things he wanted most but could never have. He had no friends to see or talk to, he had no school work to occupy his time. There wasn't a book in his room he hadn't read or anything else that interested him. He might as well go back to sleep, Akito decided as he lay make in his bed, closing his eyes as he settled under his covers. After all it wasn't like there was anything else to do. And perhaps, just maybe, he might continue the dream he'd been having before he'd woken up. Of a girl with long black hair who'd pulled him out of the void of darkness he lived in. 


	7. Babes and Bribery

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot ideas displayed here and in other fics written by me. Thanks to all those who've been reading and reviewing, I very much hope that you continue to do so cause I love hearing from you guys. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. 

Babes and Bribery

"Doctor Sohma? I'm sorry to interrupt but there's a young lady outside asking for a few minutes of your time. She said to tell you it's J.D. and that it's important." Hatori's assistant said hesitantly from the doorway. Anyone could see that the doctor was worn out but the woman was so insistent, not to mention sure that Doctor Hatori would want to see her.

"Send her in." Hatori said after a pause, rubbing his hands over his face like he could just erase the visible signs there. He hadn't had a decent amount of sleep or meal all week and boy did he ever look it.

"Yes, sir." His assistant said with a quick bow before exiting the room, returning moments later with J.D. who seemed to be carting around a small basket.

"You look like hell, Doc." J.D. said once the assistant had closed the door behind her. "Momiji wasn't kidding when he said you looked like you have one foot in your grave."

"Something I can help you with?" Hatori asked wearily, itching to get out a cigarette. But he'd promised Momiji he'd cut back and a promise was a promise.

"Other way around, Handsome." J.D. said with a grin as she walked over and setting the basket on his desk reached in and started taking containers out that smelled suspiciously like food. "Momiji says you haven't been eating properly so I made you food you are now obligated to eat and I'm not going till you do."

"You..made me lunch?" Hatori said slowly, his eyes wide with surprise as she set a can of pop in front of him. No one made him lunch other then Momiji and...Kana. She'd harped about his eating habits too. "You didn't need to do this." Hatori said gruffly even as his stomach betrayed him by growling as she pulled off a lid to reveal piping hot noodles.

"Well I wanted to. Plus I brought you some stuff from Brie that should help you with your Akito problem. Momiji said that the kid was complaining about extreme muscle pain all over and piercing headaches right?" J.D. asked with a questioning look and when he nodded she smiled in satisfaction. "Well then I have a lotion that will help with the muscles and a special tea blend to help with those headaches."

"Who is Brie and no offense but he's had these problems for years and we've yet to find anything that does more then dim the pain for short periods of time." Hatori said, absently taking the chopsticks she'd handed him as she loaded up a plate for him.

"Well these aren't ordinary remedies." J.D. said with a grin as she made sure she'd given him a big helping of everything before she shoved the plate towards him before going to work fixing her own plate. "And Brie is my best friend Tanya's oldest sister. Her full name is Brianna but we all call her Brie and if you ask for Brianna no one will know who you're asking for. Anyway Brie is studying to be a doctor and she's already quiet the herbalist and is very into natural healing. She says the stuff will work, it'll work."

"You went to a lot of trouble." Hatori commented as he looked down at his lunch with a mixture of greed, shock and serious hunger.

"You betcha so dig in and no talking until you're done." J.D. said with a small smile, reading his face easily enough. When he dug into the food like a man who'd been without food for weeks she knew Momiji hadn't been kidding at all. The poor man really did need someone to take care of him and she was just the girl for the job. After all Hatori had taken such good of Momiji for her that it was only right that she took good care of him for Momiji.

"Thank you very much." Hatori said feeling very full and just a little embarrassed at his behavior. He'd basically demolished everything she'd brought and he'd been less then stellar company. Of course she'd said no talking but he was pretty sure she'd said that for his benefit. "And I'll take the stuff to Akito, I'm sure he'll appreciate the gesture."

"I figured he'll likely look at it as being a bribe but there's no way to do it without looking like one either." J.D. said with a good natured shrug. "I know you and Shigure went to bat with him for me when Momiji went to tell him. I really wish you'd have let me come to since I was the one who deserved to be yelled at."

"You don't deserve to be yelled at and...Akito tends to get violent when he's angry. It was safer that you weren't there." Hatori said quietly, not even wanting to think about how much worse Akito's rage would have been if J.D. had come as well. As it was the boy's condition was likely the only thing that had kept Akito from making another attempt to beat Momiji for this. Of course Akito had ordered that J.D.'s memory be erased and had been angered greatly when it was explained that with so many people knowing that she had a nephew erasing her memories of him would only cause more problems. The recommendation to leave her alone until she posed a threat had not sat well with the head of their house. Since Akito was so sick though he hadn't wanted to cross Hatori on this. When Akito was better though...then there was sure to be hell to pay for all of them.

"I'd rather it be me that got hurt rather then any of you. You've all been hurt enough." J.D. said softly as she finished off the rest of her pop. "I'm sorry..about what happened to your eye. Momiji only said something because I'd commented that I didn't know how you could see clearly with your bangs and...it must have been really terrible."

"It's in the past." Hatori said with a shrug, his eyes going to the door when there was a slight rap before his assistant stuck her head in again looking more then a little frazzled. "What is it, Meroko?" Hatori wanted to know, ready to get to his feet. Perhaps Akito had demanded his presence again and Meroko was worried about the appointments.

"There's another girl asking to see you. She said she has something for you that this young lady forgot." The assistant said, not use to people outside the family visiting the main house. Only that Tohru Honda girl was allowed such things.

"Send her in." Hatori said and then blinked when a girl appeared behind his assistant suddenly, making the older woman jump in surprise.

"I told you to wait in the waiting room." Meroko squawked, glaring at the incorrigible girl who just shrugged and moved around the woman.

"You forgot the items I gave you." Brie said simply as she held out a shopping bag towards J.D. who took it with a sheepish look on her face. She obviously hadn't even realized she'd left the bag behind. "Hello, Dr. Sohma." Brie added respectfully, bowing her head slightly while his assistant fumed as she left. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Brie."

"Hello, Brie." Hatori said with a nod, surprised by how young the girl looked. The girl had straight, black hair with eyes an unusual bright blue. She was very thin, almost too skinny dressed all in black with a rather dark aura. Not a threatening one but one that suggested she'd faced things that had darkened her spirit.

"I'm going to medical school, I'll be going into my second year in the fall." Brie offered, sticking her hands in her pockets as she studied Hatori with solemn eyes. "Will you be needing any help around here?"

"Are you asking for a job?" Hatori asked in surprise, that completely unexpected.

"I can get a job with my sister and J.D. but I'd like to work someplace that will reflect my chosen profession." Brie said with a shrug, like it didn't matter overly to her whether he agreed or not. Disappointment and rejection were nothing new. If the dragon didn't want to work with her then that was his choice. "The kid said you were being overworked, especially since your assistant there is spending so much time with her daughter who's going through a difficult pregnancy. It was just a thought."

"Well if they're letting you come back in the fall your grades must be reasonable and you would have more experience then some of my other former employees. Give me the name of your school and teachers I can talk to. If they feel you're competent enough and if it's okay with the head of the house I'll consider hiring you on a trial basis." Hatori said with a considering look on his tired face. Everything the girl had said was true. He did need help, especially from someone who knew what the hell they were doing. Plus if her herbal remedies worked by some miracle then it would be necessary for him to learn how to either make or get a hold of the concoctions for when she was away at school.

"When my remedies help him he won't argue about allowing me to assist you. My teachers will tell you that I'm always in the top five in all my classes." Brie said without ego, especially since she was of the opinion that half the world's population were dumber then lemmings. She was intelligent, hardworking and organized, simple as that. "Simply tell him that I'll continue to supply him with those items and others for his various ailments if he allows me to come here to work."

A couple hours later Hatori was lead into Akito's private chambers, the shopping bag in one hand and his medical case in his other. Finding Akito laying on his bed, his eyes scrunched tight with pain Hatori felt a stir of sympathy for the boy. Despite all the boy had done he was someone to be pitied, not hated. "Akito." Hatori said in a low, firm voice until the boy opened his eyes slightly. "I've brought my usual medicines which we know will only help you temporarily. With your permission I'd like to try something different to see if it has better results."

"New drugs?" Akito croaked out hesitantly, his eyes opening a little wider, the dark depths filled with pain and a desperation for relief.

"No, these are more herbal remedies. A medical student I know brought them to my office and asked for a job. She knows Momiji and had heard that I had yet to find something to help cure you, his cousin, of your migraines and muscle pains. I've tested them and there's nothing harmful in the special tea or in the lotion to rub into your muscles. It's worth a try I believe." Hatori said with a serious look on his face. Given his own defying science condition he was ready to believe anything might work.

"A friend of that idiot rabbit? You want to try something a friend of his would recommend?" Akito hissed, the pounding in his head near to unbearable. God he wished only for oblivion, sweet oblivion, but he was in too much pain to fall asleep and the sleeping pills had done nothing as he'd known they would.

"I checked her background since she was also looking for a job for this summer. All her teachers reported she's a brilliant student with great potential to be one of the finest doctors to ever come out of their school. If they don't work I won't hire her." Hatori added as an added incentive. Technically Akito had no real say in who he hired at the clinic but he knew the boy would likely want to think he did. Plus the idea of being able to make Momiji's friend have to look elsewhere for a job was bound to be tempting. The rabbit was most certainly on Akito's hate list at the moment.

"Then I guess I should try them and see if she's as smart as she thinks she is." Akito sneered, forcing himself to sit up, his face going ivory at the effort. He'd try the little witch's potion and when it failed the outsider would find herself without employment.

"Okay then." Hatori said as he bowed, getting back to his feet. "I'll get the tea." He added as he walked over to the door where a servant was waiting with the tea she'd prepared according to Brie's instructions. Taking it from her with thanks Hatori walked back in and pouring some into the single cup on the tray held it out to Akito who took it with a weary look on his face.

Lifting the cup to his lips Akito blew over the surface once then took a tentative sip then a gulp as the delicious tasting tea filled his mouth. He'd never tasted such a blend that was near to impossible to describe. It was amazing though and he couldn't get enough of it. Drinking it all until it was gone he held out his cup to Hatori and demanded another cup full.

"Brie said that you could only have two cups." Hatori said as he filled the cup once more, surprised that Akito had actually drank the one cup, much less wanted more. What had Brie added to that tea? "She said more then that would upset your stomach. Is it helping with your headache? Any noticeable difference?"

"Of course it...it is." Akito said slowly, his eyes going wide as he realized his headache was beginning to fade. It was still there but the pain had lessened to the extent that he could bear it. Sipping the tea some more Akito felt a tad sleepy and more relaxed then he could remember being in a very long time. The tea wasn't just delicious but relaxingly soothing as well. "And my back doesn't hurt as much. Incredible." Akito whispered, overwhelmed by it all. Never had any of the medicines or so called cures Hatori had found had ever worked this well or quickly.

"There's also this lotion to rub into your muscles." Hatori added as he bit back a smile, feeling his muscles relax as he held out the small green jar with the cream inside. It was okay. In fact it was damn well better then okay, Hatori thought with the faintest of smiles. If Akito were to regain his health, at least to some extent then perhaps the boy would be able to move about more freely, regain some of the freedom he'd had when he was younger, before his health had deteriorated so rapidly.

Setting his tea aside Akito held out his hand eagerly. "Let me see." He demanded, practically snatching the jar from Hatori's hand. Unscrewing the lid he set that aside as well then dipping fingers into the cool cream applied the cream to the back of his neck, feeling a slight burning sensation for a moment before a welcoming coolness. "Leave me." Akito ordered as he looked over at Akito, his eyes back to their normal clear and focused. "And hire this girl. See what other "remedies" she knows as well."

"Yes, as you wish." Hatori said with a bow of his head before getting to his feet, picking up his bag and heading out, hearing clothing being shifted around from behind him as Akito continued to apply the cream to his arms, legs and back. Closing the door behind him Hatori broke out into a huge grin that stayed on his face all the way back to the clinic, shocking the hell out of everyone who saw him.

"But that's really such wonderful news." Tohru gushed as she clapped her hands in delight, beaming at Shigure who'd just informed them that a friend of Momiji's had found medication that actually worked on Akito. "Now he can leave his rooms more."

"I fail to see how that's a good thing." Yuki said as he stabbed a piece of meat a little harder then was necessary. A healthier Akito meant the head of his house was going to want to see him more or even worse come to visit. The very idea made his stomach tie up in knots.

"But it also means that he should be in a better mood. After all he must have been so miserable being so sick and not being able to even go outside." Tohru argued, her face filled with sympathy for the poor head of the Sohma family. No matter what he'd done to her and her loved ones in the past she didn't wish him ill. She wanted him to be happy too. "Plus maybe this will make him nicer to Momiji's aunt since it was Tanya's sister that helped him."

"He's miserable and vicious no matter how he's feeling." Kyo said with a dark look, completely on the rat's side though he'd sooner marry Kagura then admit he and the stupid rat actually agreed on something. "And as for Brie well lets just hope Akito doesn't insist on meeting her."

"Why would you say that, Kyo?" Shigure wanted to know having yet to have the pleasure of meeting this Florence Nightingale.

"She's a lot like Rin, really dark and tough. She doesn't have Rin's attitude so much but I get the feeling she could be pretty nasty if she felt the situation called for it. If Akito does his usual I'm the lord of all things and you shall bow down to me thing I can see her telling him to stick his attitude where the sun don't shine."

"When people say that, what do they mean? I mean stick it where the sun don't shine? Like a cave or something?" Tohru asked with a questioning look, her three favorite guys in the whole world looking at her with a combination of shock and amazement. "What? Was it something I said?"


End file.
